creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ynnus yad (Sunny Day)
thumb|Ynnus YadDzień jak co dzień, budzik obudził mnie o 7:00. Śpiący powiedziałem: — Ach... Jeszcze 15 minut. Po 15 minutach budzik znowu zadzwonił. Nie miałem innego wyjścia i musiałem wstać. A przecież tak tego nie lubiłem. Kiedy wstałem i zszedłem po schodach, okazało się, że nikogo nie ma w domu, co było dziwne, gdyż moi rodzice chodzili do pracy na drugą zmianę. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, zrobiłem sobie śniadanie. Po śniadaniu poszedłem umyć zęby. Wtedy pogoda była ładna, świeciło słońce i nie było żadnych chmur. Po spakowaniu i ubraniu się wyszedłem z domu, lecz wychodząc miałem jakieś złe przeczucie, gdy przekręciłem klucz od drzwi, usłyszałem skrzypnięcie podłogi, jakby ktoś przeszedł z korytarza do kuchni. Wystraszyłem się, ale pomyślałem, że to normalne, ponieważ taki dźwięk słyszałem czasami i już musiałem iść, bo niedużo czasu mi zostało do dojścia na przystanek. Do szkoły jeżdżę autobusem. Kiedy autobus przyjechał okazało się, że w nim jestem tylko ja i dwie osoby, nie licząc kierowcy. Pierwszą osobą była kobieta ubrana na czarno z niesamowicie długimi paznokciami, a drugą mężczyzna, który słuchał muzyki. Miał na sobie przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Lekko zdziwiłem się, że w autobusie jest aż tak mało osób. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym długo, założyłem słuchawki i zacząłem słuchać muzyki. Dojechaliśmy do przystanku, na którym zawsze wsiadała Basia, dziewczyna, która chodzi ze mną do klasy. Kiedy przyjechaliśmy pod szkołę autobusem, okazało się, że ten mężczyzna w okularach też wychodzi. Wychodząc, powiedział do mnie: — Bassa sababa. I odszedł. Nie zrozumiałem na początku o co chodzi. Przed lekcją zawsze siedziałem z Basią i rozmawialiśmy. Wtedy też tak było. Gdy przyszedłem na lekcje, wszystko było normalne. Pani poprosiła mnie bym przyniósł kredę, gdyż się skończyła. Kiedy byłem już na pierwszym piętrze i wszedłem do dyżurki, akurat spotkałem tą panią, która była w autobusie i cichym głosem powiedziała do mnie: — Bassa sababa. I wyszła. Szybko wziąłem kredę i chciałem złapać tą panią i zapytać się o co chodzi, ale jej już nie było. Wróciłem na lekcje zlękniony. Następnie minęło kilka lekcji i się uspokoiłem. Poszedłem z kolegami na obiad. Kiedy położyłem mój talerz przy stole i popatrzyłem na przeciwko, zamarłem. Ta kobieta z tym mężczyzną siedzieli przede mną, uśmiechali się do mnie i mówili: — Bassa sababa., Bassa sababa.. Ze strachu wstałem i rzuciłem w nich talerzem, lecz kiedy przetarłem oczy nikogo już tam nie było, a wszyscy na stołówce zaczęli na mnie spoglądać. Musiałem po przerwie posprzątać to, co zostało po rozbitym talerzu. Wtedy minęła przerwa, ja akurat skończyłem sprzątać i wróciłem na lekcje. Była to ostatnia lekcja. Co najdziwniejsze lekcja przebiegła normalnie. Po skończeniu lekcji zaczęło padać. Zadzwoniłem do mamy i zapytałem się, czy mnie odbierze. Powiedziała, że jest jeszcze w pracy i nie może. Następnie zapytałem się, czy to ona rano była w domu jak zamknąłem drzwi. Odpowiedziała, że tak. Odetchnąłem. Bałem się, że to może oni - ten gościu i ta staruszka. Więc zacząłem czekać aż mama skończy pracę. Wszedłem do szkoły. Normalnie poszedłbym na przystanek i pojechał do domu, ale bałem się być sam w domu. Strasznie chciało mi się odlać, lecz bałem się wejść do łazienki. Ale nie mogłem nic zrobić, musiałem pójść. Kiedy wszedłem do łazienki, zapaliłem światło i podszedłem do pisuaru. Po skończeniu umyłem ręce i wyszedłem. Cieszyłem się, że nie spotkałem znowu tej pary nawiedzonych, aż do momentu kiedy spojrzałem na ławkę, na której siedziałem. Było na niej wyryte: — Bassa sababa. Krzyknąłem: — Ku*wa czemu znowu!? Lecz tym razem pod tym pisało "Czas to skończyć". Po przeczytaniu tego zgasły światła a ja zemdlałem... Obudziłem się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu. Bolała mnie głowa. Zauważyłem, że jestem przywiązany do krzesła, kiedy nagle usłyszałem kroki. Oni znowu przyszli. Krzyknąłem: — Co wy do cholery chcecie mi zrobić?! I po chwili kobieta powiedziała: — Zapytaj się swojej matki. Popatrzyłem na boki, a tu szczątki ludzi, między innymi widziałem tam kolegów z mojej klasy, Basię i rodzinę. Zacząłem płakać i pytać: — Kim wy jesteście!? Odpowiedzieli: — Może w końcu zrozumiesz. My name's NETTA. Dalej nie wiedziałem o co chodzi, lecz oni powiedzieli: — I'am not your toy! I wbili mi swoje pazury w brzuch, rozdzierając mnie na pół. Krzyknąłem i się obudziłem. Ucieszyłem się, że to był tylko sen. Teraz zrozumiałem, że to co mówili, mówili od tyłu. Kiedy zszedłem na dół powiedziałem: — Cześć mamo, ale się cieszę, że cię widzę. Mama na to: — Przecież widzisz mnie co dziennie, a zresztą, patrz jaka jest ładna pogoda. Można by rzec Bassa sababa. Kategoria:Opowiadania